For example, containers which are equipped with samples are received in a rotor of a centrifuge. At high speeds of the centrifuge, such strong forces act on the samples that separation into different components of the samples may be achieved. In order to increase safety during operation of a centrifuge, the opening of the rotor is closed using a closing device implemented as a cover before beginning the rotation. It is thus ensured that if a container breaks, for example, none of the particles to be separated may escape from the receiving chamber of the rotor.
If small quantities of liquids or aerosols escape into the receiving chamber of the centrifuge rotor due to vessel breakage during the centrifugation, it is necessary for the receiving chamber of the centrifuge rotor below the cover to be closed aerosol-tight in order to prevent the liquids or aerosols from escaping. Such a cover is fixed in rotors according to the related art using a thread or a bayonet closure, for example. A disadvantage of these achievements of the object is that such fixing is only possible using both hands and is therefore viewed as complex.
The fixing and removal of the cover of a centrifuge rotor may be performed more easily using a snap mechanism. The advantage is that one-handed mounting or dismounting of the cover is possible. However, if one wishes to remove the entire rotor with centrifuged samples from the centrifuge, for example, the cover must previously be removed in devices according to the related art. This is disadvantageous, since a receiving chamber of the centrifuge rotor which is possibly closed aerosol-tight must thus be opened.